Hot For Teacher
by Kalta79
Summary: This isn't technically a crossover, this Reno has always been part of the FFVIII world. That out of the way, this is my take on just exactly how Squall and Seifer ended up fighting in the beginning of FFVIII. And it's been a while since I played this game, so some of this is from my memory, some leeway was taken. #teenagers #short one shot #i was bored
1. Chapter 1

Reno sat down sulkily in his chair for orientation, deliberately choosing a seat far in the back where he hoped nobody would bother him. He wanted to be alone as he once again wondered why his parents felt a military academy would be the best place for him. It wasn't his fault, after all. At his last new school, someone decided to plant drugs in his locker, and when he found them, he tried to get rid of them by tossing them in the janitor's closet. How was he supposed to know that was actually the teachers' private pantry and it would be used for their lunch? And what kind of parents would think the best place for their kid they think is messed up with drugs is where they'd be surrounded by weapons and magic of all kinds?

"The hick kind." Reno sourly muttered to himself before shrugging it off. The truth was, he was glad to get away his provincial farmer parents. He just didn't want to be where he was surrounded by a bunch of stick-in-the-mud kids. The orientation started then, and he slouched down in his chair, only barely paying attention to the speaker as he wondered what there was to do for fun here.

"You are new here. A silver-haired woman approached him when the orientation ended, wearing an outfit different than the other cadets, so Reno figured she must work for the academy.

"What's it to you?" he retorted confrontationally as he walked outside to the courtyard, deciding to make his position plain from the start. He wasn't going to take any more crap from anyone wanting to pick on him for being new anywhere. It didn't bother Reno if people decided he was an ass and they didn't like him, as long as they got to know him first. It was people making assumptions about him without proof that he didn't like, and he was determined to take a stand against that kind of crap.

"You don't talk to her like that!" A huge muscular youth ran after Reno and grabbed his jacket, almost pulling him off the ground. "Apologize to her!"

"Raijin!" the woman snapped at him when she caught up to him, looking around to see if anyone noticed, and he grudgingly let Reno go. "Explain."

"We are the Balamb Garden Disciplinary Committee. You can call us the Welcoming Committee today. I'm Raijin and this is Fuijin. We're here to make sure the new students know the rules and assist them when necessary." he told Reno.

"Who's _**that**_?" Reno was distracted by the young woman walking across the other side of the courtyard. It was her blonde hair with reddish tones that made it look almost bronze that first caught his attention. Her body didn't seem half-bad either, and he wasn't partial to glasses, but she pulled them off, so he was willing to overlook it.

"Forget." Fuijin remarked.

"Yeah, forget it man." Raijin agreed. "Quistis Trepe is our age, but she's an instructor. And you ain't got a chance with her, cause everyone but Squall knows..."

"Silence!" Fuijin interrupted angrily.

"I'm sorry!" Raijin blurted out. "I know we're not supposed to mention Squall's name to other people cause he thinks he's better than Seifer, but..."

"Who are Squall and Seifer?" Reno took his chance to interrupt this time.

"Enough!" Fuijin grabbed Raijin by the ear and dragged him off.

Reno watched them for a moment, amused by the spectacle, then turned his attention back to Quistis Trepe as she entered the building. Her name was kinda funny, but she looked as good from the back as she did from the front. He'd ask her about Squall and Seifer to start the conversation, deciding to follow her. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad first day at his new school after all...


	2. Chapter 2

Quistis was distracted by thoughts of her students, and if they were prepared enough for the SeeD exam tomorrow as she headed towards the cafeteria, so she didn't see Reno in her path until it was too late, colliding right into him. "Umf!" she blurted out as she fell down, mentally cursing herself for being so unaware of her surroundings.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Reno said apologetically, flashing her a smile as he held out his hand to help her up, which she refused. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Quistis blinked as she tried to see who she ran into, but the bright ceiling light was behind him, and she couldn't make out his features, so she stood up and brushed herself off. "Are you one of the new recruits?" she asked, taking a step back and getting a better look at him. He was unusual enough that she was positive she hadn't seen him before. His spiky hair reminded her of Squall, but that was where the similarity ended. He was slightly taller, and he didn't have the same brooding intensity about him.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Reno Sinclair." he answered, glad she hadn't just walked off yet. "I've been trying to find…where's my schedule?" he asked, pretending to not know it was sticking out from under his shoe.

"Ma'am?" Quistis blurted out, not sure how she felt about being addressed like that. Having to maintain a position of authority with cadets the same age as her wasn't easy, but someone thinking she was old enough to be matronly was unexpected. "Is that it?" Quistis looked down to collect her thoughts and noticed the paper under his shoe.

"Maybe." Reno deliberately ground his shoe into the paper as he picked it up, so the writing was extremely smudged when he tried to read it. "Do you know where…um, wherever I'm supposed to be now is?" he asked with false concern as he showed her the paper.

"It's lunchtime now, I was on my way to the cafeteria anyway, follow me, Reno." Quistis offered, feeling a little guilty that his schedule was now unreadable.

"I love hot dogs!" Zell exclaimed as the cadets waited in line for lunch. "Aren't they the best?"

Squall didn't even bother replying with a grunt, he just turned his head to look around the cafeteria, ignoring Zell. His eyes slightly widened when he saw Quistis sitting at a table with some guy he'd never seen before, but he had no clue why her face turned as red as the guy's hair when she noticed him looking at them. She waved to indicate he should join them, but he just turned his attention back to waiting in line.

"Is that another instructor?" Reno asked, this time with fake casualness, having also caught her reaction. He was trying to hide his boredom because all she had talked about was what Balamb Garden was like, barely talking about him.

"Oh, no, that's Squall Leonhart. He's one of our best cadets. You could ask him for help if you need it, but he might not want to. However, Seifer Almasy also is very skilled, but he…" Quistis realized she was rambling, so she took a drink of her water instead of finishing her sentence.

"Squall and Seifer." Reno said, more to himself as he remembered what Fuijin and Raijin had let slip. He was looking at his competition, and Squall didn't look all that impressive, so he wondered briefly if Quistis might be deficient if she was into that guy, then shrugged it off. Some women just had bad taste, but that was all that was wrong with them. "What does Seifer look like?"

"There he is." Quistis replied, pointing to where Seifer had just entered the cafeteria with Fuijin and Raijin.

"Instructor Trepe, the Headmaster needs to talk to you about the exams." a student rushed up to their table to deliver the message, then hurried off again.

"Oh, I have to go, I'll see you in class tomorrow morning." Quistis told Reno, abruptly leaving him at the table.

Reno frowned, then as he watched Seifer and Squall, an idea occurred to him about how to get Quistis to himself. He stood up and approached Squall first. "Excuse me, you're the best gunblade specialist here, aren't you?" he asked him, loud enough for Seifer and his lackeys to overhear.

"He's the best!" Zell blurted out, then was distracted by finally getting his hot dogs.

"Don't trust that chicken wuss." Seifer shoved himself between Squall and Reno. "You're new here, but don't believe everything ya hear. **I'm** the gunblade specialist here."

Reno was amused by the chicken wuss comment, but not by Seifer getting in his face. "Talk's cheap. One of you has to be the best, who is it?"


End file.
